


清醒时刻

by Jaqusional



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, dark!daisy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaqusional/pseuds/Jaqusional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward没想到死后也能受到来自Hive的骚扰，他决定与之抗争。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：主要角色死亡。不适描写，不适cp描写，慎入。

他已不记得这是第几个了。

每寄生一个人，他便会获得关于这个人的一切，肉体、意识、思维、情感。甚至在一定程度上将其复活——当然，在他的掌控之下。

那么多男男女女、老老少少，他通过所有的回忆，看到了千年来人类的变迁；他洞察人间的悲欢离合，深谙人性之丑恶。他喜欢品尝宿主的恐惧、痛苦与孤独，独自在荒芜的星球上舔舐他们，侵入他们，叫他们降服。

有时，儿子将父亲送来，不久之后儿子又被孙子送来。所有人类的记忆都被他装进大脑，他因而听见激烈的争执：父亲痛斥儿子的不义、儿子怒骂父亲的愚昧。他听见被选中的懦夫的恐惧和哭泣，也听见虔诚的信徒在慌乱中给自己心灵以慰藉。他能同时潜入多具躯体，驱使几个祭品自相残害，而后蚕食尸骸，获取血肉。他在不毛之地上尝尽人生。

他时常会思考，这些短命的人类，究竟为何为着多活几天而背信弃义、抛弃良性？是什么让兄弟阋墙、血亲之间兵戎相见？他不记得活着是什么滋味了——如果在一片没有生命的土地上灰尘扬沙也算活着，那他巴不得早点死去；只有当祭品被送来时他才能感受真切：那鲜活的躯体，那沸腾的血液，那跳动的脉搏；他嫉妒，他仇恨。人类不知生命为何物，常庸碌一生固步自封，不愿踏出自己生活的圈子。他渴望回到一个有生命的地方，真真切切地感受喉头的鼓动，感受燃烧的血液。

而如今，他终于回来了。站在不是扬沙的土地上，如此坚实、平整，叫人踏实。他看见所有的生命，无数生气勃勃、奋发激昂的生命。他闻见鲜血的甜美，他尝到肉身的甘润。

他没有数过自己究竟侵占过多少人的肉体，但他会记得这一个宿主。Grant Ward不同于任何一个他曾寄生的人类，他强壮、精干，肌肉结实发达，四肢协调灵活；而他的意识——即使他已被压碎胸膛，意识却仍然活跃，他尖叫着、挣扎着，想要夺回自己的身体。这样的反抗在他见到那个女孩后尤甚。“Skye，”Hive唤道，接着他感受到Grant强烈的渴望，上前去触碰她、去注视她，如此强烈而迫不及待；他如同一直被关进笼子的秃鹫，上窜下跳，尖叫嘶吼，以喙啄食牢笼——他的劲可真够大，Hive的脑袋被弄得生疼。某种程度上来说，Grant仍然活在他的身上，饥渴、愤怒而疼痛。

他喜欢这女孩。Hive想到，不禁扬起了嘴角。他扶住女孩的脸，深深注视，他要让Grant好好看看她，好好看看这副让他朝思暮想的五官，这双他爱且恨、给他希望又让他绝望的眼睛。

Hive贴上前，吻住女孩。女孩犹豫半晌，抬起手，热烈地回吻他。刹那间，他突然下定了决心。Grant给自己带来这样的乐趣，他也要回报回报。

他决定不再让自己表演，转身退而幕后，让真正的剧本亲自走上舞台。

下一秒，Grant Ward脚踏上了土地，他的意识如泄洪之坝。力道之大、阻力之小让他猝不及防。他强硬地压制着Hive的意识，压下喉头涌上的那阵恶心，用力推开Skye。

他微微颤抖着，鼓起勇气抬头。他听见了Hive的挑衅，他恶意地压着声音在他耳边轻语，告诉她你爱她。告诉她你害怕。告诉她你做错了选择。告诉她你还记得那四枪——

Grant强忍着大吼大叫的冲动，他还没从胸前紧迫的死亡中缓过神来，他向后倒退两步，Skye困惑不解，关切地走上前。

他想道歉、想忏悔；他想说些恶毒的话语、想让她品尝自己的痛苦；他想拉回她、向她袒露他的一切，袒露他的脆弱与恐惧、分享他的过去。

“离开这里，Skye。”

“什——”

“离开我。我是Ward。”他弯下腰，捏紧拳头，觉得胃里像是有一千只蛾子在翻腾。

他看见Skye的脸上混杂着不解、厌恶与不可置信，她不明白，该死的，那个恶魔究竟给她下了什么毒？

“Ward死了。”Skye说，“我很高兴他死了——所以你这么做有什么意义？”

即使他早就明白这一点，亲耳听见她说出口仍然让他疼痛。Coulson似乎在他的胸前使下了两倍的力气。

“我没死透。我设法夺回了我的身体，现在我是Grant Ward。”他希望尽量能拖延Hive一会，至少让她远离他。“走开。不然别怪我伤害你。”伤害她？他不可能这么做，他也做不到。她早就不再是那个需要保护的预备特工了，她是异人，她甚至能掌控大地。

Skye没有嘲笑他的这番言论，反而用一种怜悯而仇恨的目光冷冷地扫过他。“你永远也不会明白。”

他掏出手枪，拉开保险，起身抬手，瞄准她的手臂。可在他能够扣动扳机之前，她便飞快地伸手向前，条件反射似的握住枪口，反手一拧，他不得不弯下腰才能避免那力道将他的手腕扳断。她比以前厉害了。她加大了手上的劲，手中的枪支高频震动，接着保险栓倒扣了回去。

他看着这一切，颤抖着，诧异而震惊。她竟然如此的惊人，使用这项能力像是她与生俱来的本能，如此纯熟、完美，像是一个奇迹。

Skye抬手抱住他的大脑，下一刻他所知道的一切，就是钻心的疼痛，脑浆搅作一团，世界因恐惧而剧烈颤抖。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看了S3E20后觉得Hive实在是恶心得不行……在这篇文里他会稍微温情一点，使Daisy信任他的理由不那么生硬。但是本质上Hive仍然是个为达到目的不择手段的寄生虫。  
> Grant和Hive的斗争仍然是故事的主线。

Grant从混沌中醒来。

他再一次发现，自己无法掌控身体了。Hive此刻用他的意识压制着自己，而他毫无反抗之力。

他试图回忆起之前发生的事——Hive故意放开了对身体的控制，把他推上前，让他短暂地复活了一会。他下意识地叫Skye逃走，可她却用她的能力把他脑电波扰乱，迫使他再次沉没在Hive混乱的大脑中。

Hive困住了他，瓮中捉鳖一般将他制服，然后夺取他的身体、声音、一切记忆与情感，而他现在安生地困在这具躯体里，变成一团没有实体的意识，听自己的嘴巴不受控制地张开、合拢，四肢诡异地抬上抬下，最奇怪的是他根本感受不到。除了感官之外他没法与外界做任何的联系。

“所以，你所说的那个连结，到底是什么？”Skye——Daisy一边向前走，一边侧头问他。

“意味着我们是一体的。”他听见Hive说，眼神一刻都没离开那个女孩。“克里人就是为了这个才创造我。我能连结更多的异人，告诉他们这一切的意义。”

“难怪，”她局促地笑了笑。“我先前总觉得有一块空洞笼罩在心头，可却不知道是什么。当我见到你的那一刻，我突然明白了我在这儿的意义。”

“那是自然。”Hive轻笑。“我还会为你展示更多。”

Daisy点点头，她张开嘴，欲言又止。

“说吧。”

“那——那个吻”，她有些尴尬，“以及后来你自称是Ward。究竟是怎么回事？”

“哦，那是我。”Hive有些迟疑。“我——当时有些冲动，对不起，不应当这么仓促。”

Hive在假装。棒极了。他想对外掩盖自己会被宿主意识反侵蚀的事实——证明这不仅仅是Hive想挑逗他那么简单。

“不……不是因为这个。我能感受到你的冲动。记得吗，我们是一个整体。”Daisy摇头，停下了前进的脚步，摆出了她惯常的怀疑神情。“但Ward……他真的能因为你的强化而复活吗？”

“不。”Hive停顿了两秒，Grant能听到他飞快思考的声音。“我只是……容易入戏。当我作为我的宿主表演的时候，我能感受到回忆里强烈的快乐或痛苦，以至于往往会让我迷失一段时间。”

“迷失到足以叫我离开你？”

Hive摇头。Grant透过Hive的眼睛，看见Daisy的脸上写满了问号。“是因为你认为我对他还有感觉吗？”

Hive没有说话。

“我希望你能信任我。”最终她只是这么说，“请别对我撒谎，因为我也能感觉到你的念头。”

“Ward说他永远不会对你说谎。我也是。”

骗子。这就是他的另一个谎言——Daisy怎么能选择相信他？

“这意味着你会和他分享对我的感情吗？”Daisy问，一抹笑容隐约浮上嘴角。

“你希望我这样做吗？”

一阵沉默。

Skye别开了视线，抬步向前。她再也没有开口说话。

Grant不明白她为什么要那么问。她在期待着什么？

他感到不安。这具身体里对她有兴趣的可不止Grant一个人。

他们一路无言，走下山坡，越过一块平地，此时他们距离先前在山顶所见的城区已有相当远的距离。日光渐暗，气温下降，寒气开始钻进衣袖。

最终他们来到了一个小型机场，一架私人飞机在远处等候着。落日西沉，晚风轻拂着Daisy的卷发Grant突然想起三年前的某日，他也是这样和Skye并肩前行，作为她的S.O，有说有笑地与她插科打诨，走向飞机与小组团聚。登机口处，Fitz–Simmons从行李堆里探出头来，用旁人听不懂的语言争论着什么。

那时的他还是那个小组的一员，而不是一个软绵无力的意识，被困在冰冷粘稠的脑浆里，无法使用自己的嘴巴开口和Daisy说话。

那个能控制无机物的异人等在登机口，笔挺直立，目不斜视。Hive向他点头示意，他回答，“一切准备就绪。预计三小时后抵达目的地。”

三小时。说长不长，说短不短。

Hive和Daisy在吃完饭后便坐下闲聊。他们谈论此行的目的——为了带回另一个异人；他们聊到Hive的起源——关于克里人，他记得Skye身上有他们的血液；他们模糊地提起了未来的设想，关于Hive将怎么去实现他的目标，Grant很好奇，可他没能听到除了一些恐怖宣言之外的东西。

最终，他们聊起了他们自己。

“我还是不明白，”Daisy感慨地晃头，似乎仍然不相信眼前一切真实存在，“你为什么选择了我？为什么不是Lincoln或者小队里的其他异人？”

我只是恰好在准备安插间谍时遇到了你，Grant听到Hive意识里有个声音大声说——他被吓了一跳，因为平时他都没怎么听到过Hive的想法。但Hive并没有把这个声音传到嘴边，“我知道我想要什么。我知道我需要你。”

Daisy看着他，嘴角再次扬起那个微小的弧度。“我身上有什么特别之处吗？”

“你的勇气，你的超能力，Coulson对你的信任——”

Daisy低下头，看着自己的手指。“是啊，他就像我的父亲。”

“但他不是。你真正的父亲选择了自己的路。记得吗？他现在在一家诊所工作。或许他会在那里认识新的朋友，爱上新的人。有个叫Daisy的女孩会时常去看望他，他会出于未知的原因喜欢雏菊。但他不记得嘉颖，他不记得水晶。”Hive说，“他才是你真正的父亲。”

“是啊，除了他再也不认识我这个女儿之外。”

“但这并不能让你成为Coulson的女儿。他根本不知道你真正想要的是什么。”Hive说着，摊开手，指指他们四周。“他甚至没有完全信任你。他瞒了你很多。”

“都是出于正确的选择——”

“或者想洗干净手上的脏物。”

Daisy有好一会没有说话，Grant看得出她的失落。他太理解这种感觉了——Garrett，他无法想象没有遇见他的生活。他宁可抛弃他自己所挣得的一切，如果这会让Garrett失望。而他也不会相信Garrett做出错误的选择。他深信Daisy将Coulson摆在了同样的位置，但Hive控制她的能力似乎更强。

她为Hive疯狂。

Grant酸涩地想到，她会因为Hive用着自己的脸而恶心吗？Grant感到胸口一阵刺痛。

等等。他不应该感觉到这股疼痛。

他发力，试图接管自己的身体。动手，他的大脑发令，但它们纹丝不动。他也根本感觉不到手掌下桌面的纹路。

“还有别的原因吗？”Daisy继续问。

“当然，”Hive倾身向前，靠近Daisy。他伸出双手，缓慢而坚定地向前。他握住女孩的双手，用不大不小的力道捏了两下。“你之前问我是否会和Grant分享对你的情感，我还没有回答。

“我的回答是不会。你不会再喜欢他、再信任他，但我？我和他是截然不同的人。我能给你他所不能给的东西，我会带你看到你真正应该知道的事情。我会向你证明我值得你相信、值得你跟随。我和他唯一的共同点，就是不会对你说谎。”

Daisy在他的眼睛里迷失了几秒，她下意识地想要后退，但抑制住了自己的冲动。她张开嘴，犹豫半晌，最终还是没有把手收回去，“那你接下来要带我去看什么？”

“真相。”Hive说。

“关于什么？”

“下飞机后你就会看到。”沉默了几秒后，Hive说，“现在你该休息了。”

***

Grant不知道世界上是否有比Hive更加无耻的人。利用精神控制来让Daisy爱上他？满口谎言却仍然信誓旦旦地表示他会给Daisy展示真相？

他可不打算相信接下来发生的任何事情。

他很好奇Hive究竟想做什么，可是Hive不给他分享他意识里的任何东西。Grant回忆自己在重新回到躯体的那段时间，他立刻意识到只有占据了主导的意识才能听到Hive脑内的其他想法。

Hive无所事事，Daisy和他不在一个房间。Grant突破不了Hive设下的防线，只好潜入大脑的其他部分探索。

他发现了许多的意识。

一片混沌之间，无数的意识挤在一起，一块块褶皱的肉球蜷缩着，沉睡着。它们理应死了——却没有。他们仍然有活动的痕迹，脑内一个个的神经元连接他们，像是实验缸里的小白鼠一样浑身贴着电极。

Grant不认识大部分的意识，但他知道最近的几个。两个Malick——年轻早逝的弟弟和Gideon的女儿，还有Will。他越过这几个熟悉的前宿主，向深处走去。

他突然被迷雾笼罩，等他走出来时，他站在一个长桌前，参加一个中世纪主题的扮装舞会。现在大家围绕在一起，进行着一个从棕色皮包里摸石头的游戏。

到他了。他看见自己的手伸入皮包，摸索着未知的命运。

“现在，请大家闭上双眼，伸出你们的手，让神明见证这一刻。”

他闭上了双眼。

他被女人和孩子的笑声吵醒。

他翻过身，羽绒被在他的重压下沉沉地叹息一声。他从胳膊里抬起一只眼，看见一个黑发棕眼的女人，怀里抱着她的女儿。阳光从干净的玻璃窗洒进来，百合花在窗口的桌面上随着微风摇曳。女人伸出一只手指，在女儿的两只小手之间躲来躲去，孩子咯咯的笑声充满整个房间。

下一秒，室内温度骤降，他裸露的身体汗毛直立。他惊坐起来，发现女人和孩子变成了漆黑的泥石，脸上仍然挂着笑容，像是凝固了上千年；接着，那块坚硬的石头在一阵微风吹拂之下飘落，一块一块，碎成了灰尘。

“不——”他听见自己大吼，浑身发痛；他冲上前捡起那些碎片，尖锐的棱角刺破了他的手心，血液滴在地板上，灰色的泥浆混着他的冷汗和泪水粘在他的身上。他感到自己从身体内部被生生撕裂，听见男人痛苦的哀嚎，接着发现自己疼痛的声带已经发不出任何的声音。

他睁开双眼，再一次回到了先前的房间。皮包在自己的眼前晃荡，皮革的触感是那样鲜明而真实。

——他眼神扫过全场，旁人眼中闪过一丝怜悯。他抚摸手中的石头，边角上有一个缺口。

他知道自己口袋里有另一块石头，黑色，圆润，光滑——他怎么会知道？

“现在，请大家闭上双眼，伸出你们的手，让神明见证这一刻。”

摊开双手时，人们面面相觑。十二个手掌上，齐刷刷地摆放着十二个黑色的石头。

他没能知道接下来发生的事。Grant被一股强大的力量推出了回忆。

Grant清楚地记得每一个细节——他记得自己身体的颤抖，记得自己胸前的痛楚。这意味着他可以掌控自己的身体吗？

他想起自己先前的体验，意识到这些事情发生时共同的条件。

Hive不是个感性的生物，但他也会有情绪波动。而当那些波动十分强烈的时候，他对自己身体的掌控权可不怎么牢固。

***

飞机在黑暗中降落。

这是一片开阔的荒地，四周被森林环绕。奇怪的是森林边缘的树干多半短小瘦弱，有几棵还明显被外力折断过。在这片平地中央，有一个林间木屋，四周立着矮小的篱笆，像是这样就能挡住林间野兽似的。说来也奇怪，以房屋为中心的四周，草都是向外生长的。

Grant心头正被一阵熟悉感困扰着，他听见身旁Skye的低声惊叫。

“老天啊，”她说，“这不是……这里不应该早已废弃了吗？你怎么可能找到这？”


End file.
